


of bleeding flesh and incarnadine tears

by caspercadaver



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Technoblade, CHECK NOTES FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS, Canon-typical swearing, Character Study, Consistent Update Schedule Whomst?, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, Good Friend TommyInnit, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Reincarnation, Sad Wilbur Soot, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, The SBI (and Tubbo) are family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Well - Freeform, but not by blood, but only slightly - Freeform, good brothers at least, i guess?, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspercadaver/pseuds/caspercadaver
Summary: Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.[A study of sons, brothers, allies and enemies.Famine, Pestilence, War and Death.Everything and nothing changes.]
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	of bleeding flesh and incarnadine tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is young, scrappy and desperately hungry. And he'll be forever young, always looking for a fight and he feels like his stomach is strangling itself despite just finishing his daily rations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: graphic description of hunger/ starvation/ famine in general, sleeping rough, mildly graphic descriptions of blood, wounds and general gore. comment to tell me if i've missed anything here and i'll add it.  
> ALSO: THESE ARE BASED ON THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE PEOPLE. IF ANY OF THE PEOPLE BEHIND THESE CHARACTERS IS UNCOMFY I'LL DELETE IT.

From the moment Tommy was born, his eating habits were peculiar. Or at least, thats what he heard whispered from behind his parents' doors when sneaking down for a late night snack. It was a consistent point of tension in the Simons household. He could eat, and eat, and eat but was never truly full, he would still ask for more and more and more until there was nothing left for them to give him. Up until he was nine, it was a joke.

"You'll eat us out of house and home, Tommy!" 

The phrase was always spoken with a jittery smile, a ruffle of his hair, a slightly nervous glance that he absolutely picked up on. He may have been loud, constantly running his mouth and more than a little scrappy but he was quick to pick up on things. Flighty too. That was why when his mother tensed when he asked for seconds one dinnertime and told him to go to bed in an _'I'm not sure quite how to say this but you did something wrong'_ voice that accompanied the beginnings of many a scolding, his ever tightening gut churned.

When his father rummaged for spare coins in sofa cushions and rushed about to his second-third-fourth job (he had so many Tommy even now couldn't quite keep up with what they were) so he could feed his starving-yet-fully-nourished son, he began hiding clothes. Not money, though. He couldn't bring himself to take anything else away from his parents.

Admittedly, he was nine at the time so maybe running away from home wasn't the best idea. But hindsight is twenty twenty and all younger Tommy could see was his presence fracturing his parents' relationship and making them feel as he always did. Starving. For money to pay rent, for intact clothes or just for food, it didn't matter. Its not like he saw them again after that. 

No matter how achingly hungry he was on the streets, no matter how many days went by with nothing more than a loaf of bread or an apple, no matter how his ribs jutted out from his sides; Tommy never felt any different to the usual. If he hadn't picked the pockets of the odd blond man with the green and white hat (and soft white wings that no one seemed to acknowledge), Tommy suspected he would have wasted away into a moving, conscious skeleton. 

That odd blond man's name was Phil, and when he looked into Tommy's eyes for the first time, he looked like he was seeing a ghost. In many ways, he was. Despite him having just taken a good chunk of his emeralds, the green robed man wrapped him up in a pair of strong arms and just... Walked. Tommy was pretty sure he had just been kidnapped, but if that meant he'd get to eat then he was pretty alright with it. Phil didn't seem like the type to just go around murdering children, and he felt safe. Inexplicably, this stranger felt like someone he could trust. 

While they rode on the diamond-armoured horse, the winged man spun tales of horsemen, and Tommy's past iteration of Famine. Everything began to make sense, as he put the puzzle pieces together. He still didn't ask about the wings, despite being so _fucking_ curious. It just seemed impolite at the time.

Phil had taken him off the streets and to his family, a family a past him had known well but current him knew nothing of. Wilbur and Technoblade. He had only known of one. The Warrior, the Blood God, the Kingslayer.

Technoblade was a hard person to know, keeping him and Wilbur at a distance, no matter how much Tommy tried to bond with him. When he begged for lessons, he would get a hard stare and a remark about how he had apparently 'killed the sixteenth Famine in training' and that he 'wouldn't make the same mistake again'. It took Wilbur intervening and playing a song to calm him down from the first time it had happened. Because despite everything he had gone through, he was still a kid. But he was also very energetic and bounced back easily.

So he would continue to ask for those lessons, for tips, and would mess around with the pink haired man until he would eventually relent with a stern look from Phil. They were half-hearted spars but they still helped Tommy improve his fighting.

Tommy was always closest to Wilbur, though. Even though the brunet reincarnated like him, he remembered all of his past lives and would reminisce fondly upon those memories with him. He was a storyteller, able to weave the memories in such away Tommy could nearly reach out and touch them. Until Tubbo came along, they were attached at the hip, with Techno doing his damndest to avoid his fellow horsemen and Phil having to drag him back each time. 

Then there came a time when all of them were reunited; Technoblade, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy. And across the ocean from their forest cabin of paradise, a war broke out. Phil had to leave with the one and only incarnation of War to ensure he didn't go completely overboard, leaving the reincarnators to their own devices.

So Wilbur, ever the leader, let them to a nearby kingdom (Tubbo could search out corruption, organic or otherwise, like a blood hound) and claimed independence of a relatively small area. There was nary a rhyme or reason to his actions, at least not that Tommy could see at the time. Maybe he had grown tired of the peace and quiet, maybe he thought that instigating conflict would draw their family back home. Either way, they went to war.

And oh Tommy _starved_ in those months. Meagre rations crippled his concentration as his torso twisted and screamed for moremore _more_. He tried his best to explain it away as the hunger for victory that Techno had spun tales about, but it was impossible. No matter how many he cut down, he was still so very hungry. Only later, in the dead of night when only he was awake, did he allow himself to cry about the fact he had killed people, sent them off to Wilbur armed with a diamond sword and a shaky smile.

Fundy, a fox hybrid, stood by their side in their endeavour (one that Wilbur had whispered was the son of his past incarnation, Sally, with a mournful expression) and a person in shaded glasses by the name of Eret. If Tommy had thought to sneak a look at his eyes, he would have seen the hunger for power in them and acted. But he didn't.

As he clutched desperately at the arrow wound in his shoulder, he wished he had. Wilbur was screaming and he felt himself slipping away into the void, he mumbled that it wasn't his fault. Who 'he' was, Tommy couldn't remember. It could have been himself, Wilbur, Tubbo or even fucking Eret. But there was a hard swinging motion that gave him vertigo as Wilbur had _pushed_ him back into his body, not guiding him out as his duty was. 

They won, in the end. It had cost two of the only things he had brought from his old parent's home, his discs, but they had done it. Tommy hungered for victory, then, and didn't eat as much that night, finally feeling full for once. 

Then the elections came and went, him and Wilbur fleeing into the night and Tommy felt like he had been shot again. It was nothing his brother could fix, not with his words or his powers, but sending a com to Technoblade made him feel a little better. A foolish bet for sure, he might have still been fighting across the sea, but if there was chaos War was close behind it. 

When his piglin hybrid brother actually showed up, calling him Tommy instead of Famine and his brothers Tubbo and Wilbur instead of Pestilence and Death, the ache in his gut dulled. When Techno made sure to give him extra rations, he felt on top of the world.

When Wilbur said they should become the bad guys, a deep hunger reared its head once more, nearly making him double over where he stood. He clung tightly to his unhinged, now unaging brother and prayed to any deity that the hunger would stop leaving when he fought. 

He didn't want to be a villain, so why did he revel in conflict? Why was it relieving? 

He hungered for that knowledge just as much as he hungered for his family to be whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave kudos and a comment if you've enjoyed please they help to keep me motivated!!
> 
> \- casper x


End file.
